kinefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Clinical Neuropsychology in Neurological Rehab
Algemene info Studiepunten: 3 Proffen: Kerckhofs, Lafosse Examenvragen 2019-2020 Kerckhofs: een PD patient in H&Y 3 met shuffling gait en tremor vertoont fatigue en problemen met plannen. De patiënt is ook vergeetachtig en vrij depressief. Hoe ga je de evolutie van de cognitieve problemen opvolgen in de tijd (= assessment bespreken). Hoe ga je deze persoon behandelen (= cognitieve reva bespreken). Lafosse: casus met verschillende symptomen van een patiënt met laesie rechts, linker hemibeeld (volgens mij elk jaar ongeveer dezelfde casus). De neuropsychologische problemen/symptomen eruit halen, oplijsten, categoriseren en telkens een korte uitleg waarom je denkt dat het een bepaald symptoom is. - ze heeft verminderde interesse in haar echtgenoot en kinderen - ze vertoont verminderde interesse in activiteiten en revalidatie - ze ontkent dat haar linker arm van haar is - haar COG ligt soms meer naar de aangedane zijde (pusher) - ze reageert niet op stimuli aan haar linkerzijde, kijkt ook niet op wanneer er in het linkerdeel van de kamer mensen binnenkomen. - ook al vertoont ze duidelijk problemen tijdens het wandelen, ze ontkent dat ze niet meer goed kan wandelen - ze heeft moeite het initieren van bewegingen en het evalueren hiervan. Ook heeft ze hulp nodig bij het uitvoeren van gestructureerde zaken, zoals handdoeken opvouwen. - haar motoriek en sensoriek links zijn verminderd 2017-2018 Kerckhofs: op welke manier hebben cognitieve en mood disorders een negatieve impact op de physical rehabilitation bij Parkinson patiënten in het midden en eindstadium van hun aandoening. Lafosse: Casus van een pagina met verschillende symptomen van een patiënt met een linker hemibeeld (laesie rechts). Deze symptomen er uithalen, benoemen, zeggen waarom je aan dit symptoom denkt en sommige symptomen categoriseren. Er staan ook symptomen in die uit de tekst (van 63pag) komen. - af en toe begint ze over een onderwerp dat 10 minuten geleden werd besproken - ze kan zich niet navigeren in haar eigen buurt - ze ontkent dat haar arm van haar is - ze heeft minder interesse in haar kinderen en echtgenoot - reageert niet op stimuli aan haar linkerzijde 2016-2017 Kerckhofs: In het ziekenhuis waar je werkt, gaan ze een infosessie geven aan parkinson-patiënten en hun mantelzorgers. Welke neuropsychologische aspecten van parkinson zou jij voorstellen om op die infosessie te bespreken? Lafosse: Casus van een pagina met verschillende symptomen uitgelegd in woorden. (vb. af en toe begint ze over een onderwerp dat 10 minuten geleden werd besproken, ze kan zich niet navigeren in haar eigen buurt, ze ontkent dat haar arm van haar is...) # Geef mogelijke neuropsychologische symptomen + motivatie. Orden deze in de juiste categorie (geheugen, aandacht, sensorieel ...) # Welke beperkingen op activiteiten niveau vind je in de tekst? 2015-2016 Kerckhofs: Task: take a scientifically argued stance with respect to one of the following statements (max. 1 A4-page, references excluded) Lafosse: exam paper: Make a paper where you give an answer on following questions: Question 1) Below you find in attach some papers/texts; Choose one paper that interest you. Describe why it interests you an give a short summary of the topic of the paper and describe how clinical neuropsychology (on the base of the topic/paper you select) could help you in your clinical practice in the future ? Question 2) In Lesson 5 we will talk about the Contraversive Pushing from a neuropsychological viewpoint. You will find also additional texts about this topic in the course documents. The question is: Try to explain how we can understand Contraversive Pushing from a neuropsychological point of view. 3) write, on a half A4 page, a self-made case (or based on a real case) of patient with a brain lesion and motor and cognitive disorders.